


Azul

by 01absns



Series: Colores [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01absns/pseuds/01absns
Summary: Annabeth Chase explores her memories associated with the color blue.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Colores [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Azul

_Blue._

Annabeth has many memories associated with the color blue:

1\. When she arrived at her dad’s doorstep as a newborn, she was wrapped in a baby blue blanket. It was the color of the sky in a bright sunny day. As a toddler, she carried her blanket wherever she went. She could not sleep without her “blue blue blue” as she affectionately called it. It was comforting, soft, and filled with love. She could not sleep without it. It was paired with wonderful memories of a time when her dad loved her. A time before the spiders and the monsters. Blue blue blue did not decide one day that it didn’t want her anymore. It did not decide that they were afraid of her and wanted her to go away. It was reliable.

Annabeth’s dad and stepmom’s attitude toward her quickly soured once the monster attacks began to occur. Annabeth couldn’t help it. She didn’t understand what was happening to her. How could her stepmom not believe that spiders came to bite her arms and legs at night? She cried herself to sleep clutching blue blue blue tightly in her arms every night until she could no longer handle it anymore.

Annabeth ran away from home when she was 7. Her blanket was one of the only things that she took with her. It barely survived all the way to Camp Half-blood. All that is left of it is a couple of treasured scraps that are kept in a plastic bag at the bottom of her drawer where no one can find them.

Either way, Annabeth has outgrown it. She no longer needs the comfort that it provided her as a child. She has all of the love and support she desires with her friends and family at Camp Half-blood.

2\. When Annabeth was 9 and already living at Camp Half-blood, she wore whatever she pleased. As long as she could train and get stronger, it didn’t matter what she was wearing. Drew Tanaka, who has been at Camp Half-blood for as long as Annabeth, heavily disapproved of Annabeth’s choice of wardrobe. She told Annabeth that nobody was going to want to be her friend if she looked like a boy for wearing blue.

Annabeth did not like it when people told her she couldn’t do something, especially something as arbitrary as “blue is for boys.” Instead of arguing with her, Annabeth went out of the way to wear blue every single day for the rest of the year. Eventually, Drew got tired of trying to indoctrinate Annabeth. Annabeth learned to be confident in her decisions and not to change who she is for the sake of being accepted by others, especially not a bully like Drew. Annabeth also became a minor legend around the Aphrodite cabin as the one person who finally stood up to Drew.

3\. Blue is the color of the NY Yankees baseball cap that her mom, Athena, gifted her for her twelfth birthday. When Annabeth wears the baseball cap, she turns invisible, practically undefeatable. Stealth is invaluable in battle. She always has an edge over her opponent. She has successfully fought all kinds of monsters with her baseball cap in hand.

Because she did not have any powers, she thought that her baseball cap was her greatest weapon. For a long time, Annabeth relied on her cap always as a part of plan B. If all hell broke loose, she would be able to turn invisible. Everything changed when* she had a fight with her mom, Minerva in her Roman form, and the cap no longer worked. She had to adjust. She had to learn different ways that she could gain back her edge in battle. Magical items could come and go, but Annabeth’s wits and wisdom could not be taken from her. She never needed a plan B when she had the most powerful weapon with her always, her brain.

4\. Before Kronos, Luke’s eyes were blue. Annabeth cared and admired Luke since she was a child. He saved her, took care of her, and taught her how to defend herself. Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke were a family. Even after Thalia was gone and they were safe in Camp Half-blood, Luke went out of his way to make sure that Annabeth was okay. She trusted him. He was her family.

After he betrayed the Gods, Annabeth couldn’t believe it. How could he leave? Why would he do this? They were a family. He promised to be there for her. Was she not enough? How could he destroy their family so easily? When was she going to be enough for the people who claimed to love her?

Once the initial shock dissipated, Annabeth beat herself up. She placed some of the blame on herself. If she would have known before, she could have stopped him. She would have knocked some sense into him. If there was anyone who could do it, it was her. Annabeth wanted to save him. He was still Luke. He was still her family.

He went to see her one day. He asked her to join him and help him bring down the Gods. Annabeth refused and begged him to come back to Camp Half-blood. They would figure it out. He didn’t have to do this. He could help stop the war. But it was too late, or it might have not mattered if she had seen it early, she couldn’t save him.

In the end, he was the hero of the prophecy. He killed Kronos, but in the process, he also killed himself. Luke died in Annabeth’s arms.

It was a long time before Annabeth was able to think about Luke. She loves him, and she hopes that he has found peace in Elysium.

5\. Percy Jackson. Son of the Sea God. Seaweed brain. It would be a disservice for Annabeth to talk about blue and not talk about Percy. Percy has been on Annabeth’s side since he arrived at Camp Half-blood when they were 12. She has had a crush on him since then, but you will never catch her admitting it out loud. They quickly became best friends after going on multiple life and death quests. She had his back, and he had hers. With her brains and his skills, together they were close to invincible.

It took a long time for them to admit their feelings for one another. Under the pressure of the Titan war, there were bigger things that they needed to worry about. Annabeth and Percy got into small disputes over Luke and Rachel throughout the years, but neither of them had the courage to say the real reason why. Neither of them was ready.

Percy’s 16th birthday, the end of the Titan war, Annabeth tried to make Percy a blue cupcake, but it looked more like a blue brick. For the first time, they kissed for real. It was not under the guise of life and death. It was just two idiots finally expressing their feelings. It was the best underwater kiss of all time.

When Percy got kidnapped by Hera, Annabeth searched high and low for him. She did not rest for the entire year that he was missing. Annabeth saw red. Rest is the least that Annabeth and Percy deserved after fighting and winning the Titan war. They both did not deserve to get dragged into the Gods' mess again. She had let her guard down, and now Percy was gone. She never slept. She drew up plans on, researched, waited, made more plans, researched, and waited some more. She was going nuts. What was she going to do?

Percy being gone made her realize that he had become a part of her. She needed him around. She missed his dumb jokes and his handsome smile. She missed him so much it hurt. She needed to find him. How could she ever move on without knowing what happened to him? How could she ever stop searching?

Annabeth spent a lot of time by the lake on her own. Being there made her feel close to him at first. It made her feel better. At any moment, he could come back. He would know that she was waiting for him there. But her small refuge, her one link to Percy, became a reminder of her heartbreak. She stopped going to the lake after that.

Annabeth regretted waiting. She knew long before this fiasco occurred, but she was waiting for a special moment to tell him. She didn’t know if that special moment would ever come. She was scared she would never get to say _I love you_.

When Hera’s plans began to become clearer, Annabeth wanted to leave for New Rome immediately, but they needed to prepare which meant more waiting. Annabeth grew impatient and irritable as more time passed by. Percy probably had amnesia like Jason. What if she didn’t remember him? He wouldn’t forget her, right? They had been a team since they were 12. He had to remember. 

To no one’s surprise (at least to the people who knew both Percy and Annabeth), Percy did not forget. Her face was the only memory that he had. It was what had kept him going. He had been waiting for her. He had thought of their future together. He wanted them to go to college in New Rome and start their lives away from quests and the responsibilities of saving the world. They could build something permanent together. Annabeth said I love you while they sailed to their potential deaths in Europe. Percy did not hesitate to say it back.

Shortly after reuniting, nothing was alright. Annabeth had to find Athena’s Parthenos on her own. When Annabeth got pulled into a cliff that led to Tartarus, Percy tried to pull her up. She was going to fall She was going to die. Percy said they were going to stay together. They were not going to get split apart again. They could do it together. They both fell into Tartarus.

Annabeth and Percy do not like to talk about what happened in Tartarus. It was the hardest thing that they ever had to experience. It changed them. They have nightmares which remind them that it was all real. When someone asks, all they can say is _we made it through together_.

Ninety-nine-point nine percent of Annabeth and Percy being reunited and safe on Earth was wonderful, except for a small hiccup. They both got injured and woke up Gaea. It would have been a lot easier if they wouldn’t have done _that_ together. They had no other choice but to fight the war and win, which is exactly what they did. Again. For a second time. Together.

After the war and back at Camp Half-blood, Annabeth forced Percy to promise that he would not get involved in another prophecy and would not get kidnapped again. Annabeth was not going to let Percy out of her sight, and Percy would not dream about ever leaving her again. In the spirit of saving the world, Annabeth and Percy had a second round at the best underwater kiss of all time.

There is no finishing bow that can be tied around Annabeth and Percy. They are still working on making a successful future for themselves. The only thing that can be assured is that they will be doing it together.

Footnotes:

*the fire nation attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> The order of the colors follows J Balvin’s iconic Colores album. (which is one of the best albums of 2020. thank you for coming to my ted talk.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! This was a lot easier to write than Amarillo (which I think I will be mildly editing). So far, both one-shots have been narrative-heavy because I am scared of dialogue lol. I will be forcing myself to add some of it next time. 
> 
> Please leave me validation or commentary if you feel inclined to do so.
> 
> This will also be posted on FF.net (01absns).
> 
> If you wanna contact me, my tumblr is abinthecinema.


End file.
